Spring
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Sungguh! Yoongi tidak akan pernah mau lagi berurusan dengan Hoseok yang dalam mode Mood Swing, anak itu jauh lebih menyebalkan dari seorang remaja perempuan yang sedang PMS. [HoseokxYoongi] [SOPE] [YoongixHoseok] [JhopexSuga] [SugaxJhope] [BTS] [BANGTANBOYS]


**Hoseok x Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Yoongi x Hoseok**

 **.**

 **SOPE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The characters belong to their selves, the story belong to me**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi juga gusi merah mudanya yang terlihat imut. Matanya hilang sempurna, terpicing rapat menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh lembut setiap pori-pori kulit putihnya, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis di awal bulan maret. Ia menyukai musim semi, salah satu alasannya karena ia lahir pada musim itu.

Sajauh mata memandang, maka yang didapatkan Yoongi adalah baris-baris rapi pohon yang dilebati dedaunnya. Warna-warni bunga yang menyeruakan aroma tersendiri, melalang buana dibawa hembusan angin kian-kemari. Yoongi yakin, bahwa ia bukan sedang berada di Pixie Hollow karena dirinya tak menemukan Tingkerbell, Vidia, Rosetta ataupun peri musim semi, dan peri-peri lainnya. Ia hanya sedang berada di taman bunga Fakultas Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam di kampusnya, tempat terdekat dari perpustakaan setelah Hoseok menelponnya untuk bertemu saat Yoongi sibuk memilih-milih buku sebagai sumber tugas akhirnya.

"Kau sedang syuting drama, _hyung_?"

Yoongi membuka matanya. Mendecak tak suka kala mendapati Hoseok yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dan sebelah bibir terangkat ke atas..

"Kau tak harus terlihat sebodoh itu untuk menunjukan bahwa dirimu itu bodoh"

"Fuck!"

Yoongi terkekeh. Membuat Hoseok menjadi kesal adalah hal menyenangkan, tapi jika laki-laki itu sudah marah maka ia juga bisa menjadi menakutkan. Daripada memancing kemarahan siluman kuda itu, Yoongi lebih memilih menggeser duduknya, memberi tempat untuk Hoseok. Pemuda berhidung runcing itu sudah dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik sejak mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu.

"Sepertinya ini pertanda kiamat, karena Min Yoongi sudah mengunjungi perpustakaan"

"Sialan! Semua orang akan begitu kalau sudah ditahun akhir"

"Kim Namjoon tidak ditahun akhir _pun_ sering keperpustakaan"

"Kecuali dia, maksudku"

Hal tidak penting seperti menggosipi teman sepermainan, atau saling mengejek satu sama lain terjadi begitu saja seperti kebiasan yang tak perlu di sadari keduanya. Yoongi tersenyum sekilas saat mendapati tawa Hoseok karena lelucon murahannya. Temannya itu tadi dalam _mood_ yang buruk saat menelponnya, Yoongi bisa menangkap dengan jelas dari suara Hoseok yang tadi itu terdengar seperti laki-laki dewasa –tegas. Setidaknya sekarang si kuda tampan itu sudah tertawa karenannya.

"Aku ragu dengan lagu kita yang sekarang, _hyung_ "

Mulai lagi. Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas mendengar si pesimis disebelahnya itu. Kemudian beralih membawa pandangnnya untuk menatap Hoseok disebelahnya yang terlihat seperti orang akan mati.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Ck!"

Yang ditanya malah mendecak dan mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Hoseok benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi merepotkan terus-terusan dihapannya Yoongi. Walaupun _Hyung_ nya itu sering berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan oleh dirinya, tetap saja Hoseok merasa tidak enak hati. Hoseok itu juga manusia yang punya harga diri meskipun hanya tentang hobi yang orang-orang bilang sama sekali tidak penting.

" _Noona_ tidak memberi izin, kecuali jika aku menyerahkan proposal dalam minggu ini"

"Berapa usiamu masih harus mengadu tentang semua hal kepada ketua geng palak Gwangju itu?"

Hoseok tersenyum. Bukan hal yang salah jika Yoongi menjadi kesal, terutama membahas kakak perempuannya yang sangat bernasib beruntung menjadi kakaknya Hoseok, jika tidak, mungkin Yoongi sudah menjambak rambut panjang kakak temannya itu. Tapi ia bisa apa jika temannya itu terlanjur penurut dengan semua perintah kakaknya, itulah kenapa Yoongi selalu benci jika sudah berurusan dengan wanita itu.

Yoongi juga tak bisa menyalahkan Hoseok yang terlalu terbuka tentang semua hal kepada kakaknya, termasuk dengan hobi mereka. Wanita itu juga satu-satunya manusia dari keluarga Hoseok yang mendukung hobinya Hoseok, selain Mickey, anjing keluarga mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Wow.. terimakasih, _Hyung_ "

"Tidak usah. Kau akan menyesalinya"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena besok kau mungkin hanya akan bertemu kakakmu di pemakaman"

"OI, _hyung_!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Tidak perlu setegang itu"

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak seburuk yang gossip-gossip itu katanya. Dingin, tidak bisa diajak santai, terlampau serius, tidak pernah bercanda, dan segaja macam jenis sifat-sifat buruk manusia. Mereka hanya tidak mengenal Yoongi, hanya tahu itu Min Yoongi, si mahasiswa jurusan seni music yang pintar membuat lagu dengan bibir yang haram dari senyuman.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan proposalku? Aku tidak akan bisa fokus dengan lagu kita kalau proposalku belum selesai"

Hoseok kambali bersuara. Membuang nafas berat di akhir kalimatnya, lalu menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Mangabaikan tiup-tiup angin yang menyapu lembut rambut tebal coklatnya.

Yoongi benar _kan_. Laki-laki disampingnya itu terlalu pesimis. Imej ceria yang selama ini ia pamerkan didepan anak-anak kampus itu Cuma topeng. Siapa yang akan percaya kalau Hoseok bisa meraung sajadi-jadinya hanya karena laporan pratikum fisikanya ketinggalan dirumah.

"Bagaimana lagi? Ya harus dikerjakan. Atau tidak usah kerjakan sama sekali, kita bunuh saja kakakmu biar dia tidak mengomel terus"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku mohon, _Hyung_. _Mood_ ku sedang buruk saat ini"

Yoongi tertawa. Tidak terlalu keras, sekadar menertawakan pemuda _moody_ di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak bercada Yoongi, rasa-rasanya Yoongi sedang berbicara dengan dosen Filsafatnya saja sekarang.

 _Omong-omong_ Hoseok terlihat manis jika sedang _galau_ begitu. Seharusnya juga ada Namjoon di sana, jadi Yoongi punya teman untuk menggoda Hoseok.

"Kalau _mood_ mu buruk kau akan tetap seperti ini? Dasar bocah!"

"Tersarah. Tapi apa yang _noona_ katanya itu ada benarnya. Namjoon sudah seminar, sedangkan aku belum apa-apa. Aku sebodoh itu, ya?"

Sumpah! Lama-lama Hoseok menjadi menjengkelkan. Yoongi ingin menendang kepala anak itu agar ia kembali ke otak idiot aslinya, tapi kasihan juga kalau Hoseok jadi semakin idiot setelah Yoongi melakukan itu.

"Kau membandingkan dirimu dengan, Namjoon?"

Hoseok tidak menjawabnya. Hanya melirik Yoongi sebentar, lalu memutar pandangannya kearah lain.

"Itu sama dengan berpikir kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi Tuhan didunia ini. Sangat tidak masuk akal dan juga bodoh"

"Itu yang aku pertanyakan. Apa aku sebodoh itu?"

Sial! Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar ingin menendang kepala Hoseok saja. Atau paling tidak melemparnya ke sungai depan kampus mereka. Setidaknya anak itu mungkin akan sadar setelah tersedak air kotor disungai itu.

"Bukan dirimu. Tapi caramu berfikir. Hoseok sumpah! Aku selalu kesal dengan sikap bocahmu setiap hari, tapi sikap _mood swing_ mu kali ini justru lebih menyebalkan. Namjoon itu berbeda, ia bisa bicara pakai bahasa Inggris hanya dengan menonton film _friends_ , tapi kita? Sudah menonton ribuan film thailand _pun_ juga tetap bahasa thailand yang aku tahu Cuma _sawadikap_ "

Hoseok tersenyum. Yoongi sangat lucu kalau sedang kesal. Ia mongomel lebih kencang dari ibunya yang sedang marah, apa rapper emang berbeda ya?

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat melankolis, mudah tersinggung, dan gampang terluka hanya karena beberapa candaan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau bukannya bodoh. Tapi Namjoon yang jenius"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak jenius juga, _Hyung_?"

"Kau sedang mengigau ya? Apa sebaiknya aku memang harus menendangmu ke sungai didepan kampus supaya kau bangun?"

Hoseok membuang nafas dalam. Bercerita dengan Yoongi sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluar. Bahkan lega di hatinyapun tidak ada, yang ada malah semakin memperumit isi kepalanya.

"Hoseok!"

Hoseok kembali menoleh. Mendapati Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Apa dirinya memang semenyedihkan itu sampai Yoongi harus menatapnya seperti itu. Ia jadi merasa seperti sedang di tatapi oleh Micky.

"Begini ya, sebenarnya kau berfikir untuk menjadi seperti Namjoon itu tidak salah, ada baiknya juga _sih_. Setidaknya kau mungkin akan berusaha lebih keras untuk bisa menjadi hebat dalam segala hal. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah, kau membawa itu kearah pikiran negatifmu"

"Pikiran negatif?"

"Iya. Kau membanding-mandingan dirimu dengan Namjoon agar terkesan hebat bukan untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi untuk penilaian orang lain. Didunia ini siapa yang tidak ingin hebat dalam segala hal, kecuali itu orangnya Kim Taehyung, kalau anak itu sudah memang idiot dari lahir"

Hoseok tersenyum, kenapa Yoongi harus membawa-bawa Taehyung. Ia harus siap-siap mendengar kabar sebentar lagi tentang Taehyung tersedak dikantin.

"Kau pintar. Dan Namjoon itu Jenius. Setiap orang itu memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing. Jika kau ingin seperti Namjoon yang jenius, jangan pernah pandang Namjoon itu jenius, cukup lakukan segala hal dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. Jika tidak, kau akan selalu merasa bodoh saat hal yang kau lalukan itu dibawah standar yang telah berhasil Namjoon lalukan, atau yang lebih buruknya lagi, ketika kau berhasil melakukannya di atas standar yang Namjoon lakukan, kau bisa saja menjadi sombong"

"Aku begitu? Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Karena kau bodoh"

" _Hyung_ bilang tadi aku pintar, kenapa sekarang jadi bodoh?"

"Yang pintar itu otakmu, dan yang bodoh itu dirimu"

"Apa bedanya? Keduanya sama-sama miliku"

"Benar. Tapi dirimu itu kemasukan setan"

"Apa? Jangan bercanda. Aku benci kalau _hyung_ bercanda seperti itu"

Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Hoseok itu penakut dengan setan. Yoongi juga tau itu, tapi ia juga tidak berbohong dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Dan sungguh Yoongi itu bukan seorang paranormal, ia hanya anak biasa-biasa saja yang anti dengan hal-hal mistis.

"Hatimu. Hatimu terlalu lemah sehingga mudah mendengar bisikan setan"

"Astaga aku pikir _Hyung_ sekarang punya ilmu hitam"

Yoongi hanya mengeleng-geleng malas. Ilmu hitam dari mana, setan saja mungkin takut dengan Yoongi, bagaimana bisa ia bekerja sama dengan satan.

"Tapi _Hyung_..."

Yoongi menoleh saat Hoseok mengantungkan kalimatnya. Mendapati senyuman bodoh dari pemuda yang tadi sedang mengalami _Mood_ buruk itu. Dimata Yoongi itu terlihat bodoh, tapi jika di mata perempuan di kampus tentu saja sangat indah.

"Kau keren loh" Sambung Hoseok.

"Tidak kau bilang juga aku tau"

"Aku serius, aku bisa jatuh cinta kalau _hyung_ setiap hari begitu"

"Aku setiap hari keren kau tidak jatuh cinta _pun_ , sudah ada Jimin _kan_?"

" _Hyung~"_

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah terbiasa, anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman karena hatiku tidak pernah bisa menerika kelutusan Jimin"

-FIN-


End file.
